1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical cavity surface emitting laser diode (hereafter denoted as VCSEL) and a method to produce the VCSEL.
2. Related Prior Arts
Lear et al. has disclosed, in IEEE Photonics technology letters, vol. 6(7), pages 778-781, (1994), a type of VCSEL that is processed by the ion-implantation technique. Specifically, the VCSEL disclosed therein provides, on a GaAs substrate, a mirror made of 33 periods of n-type AlGaAs layers, an active layer including 3 well layers, and another mirror made of 22 periods of p-type AlGaAs layers. Further, the VCSEL above provides, on the p-type mirror, an electrode with a circular aperture. The outer region of the circular electrode is ion-implanted to secure the high-resistance of the p-type mirror layer.